1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device for reducing power consumption in a digital driving method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include a display panel formed of a plurality of pixels arranged in a substantially matrix form. Display panels typically include a plurality of scan lines formed in a row direction and a plurality of data lines formed in a column direction. Each of the pixels can be driven by a scan signal and a data signal respectively received from corresponding scan and data lines.
Display devices can be classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type light-emitting display devices according to their driving mechanism. Based on the resolution, contrast, and response time of display devices, the general trend is towards the active matrix type where the respective pixels are selectively turned on or off.
Active matrix type light-emitting displays are generally applied with an analog driving method or a digital driving method. The analog driving method expresses a grayscale as a level of the data voltage and the digital driving method expresses the grayscale as the period that the data voltage is applied with a constant data voltage level.
In the analog driving method, a mura (e.g., irregularity or non-uniformity of image quality) can occur depending on a deviation in the characteristics (or characteristic deviation) of a driving transistor for driving an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). The characteristic deviation of the driving transistor typically results in a deviation in a threshold voltage and/or mobility between a plurality of driving transistors in a wide panel. When the same data voltage is transmitted to the gate electrodes of the driving transistors, the current flowing to the driving transistor can be modified by the characteristic deviations between the driving transistors generating an undesired mura on the panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.